


The Fox with the Rinnegan

by WriterKid123



Series: The Fox With Special Eyes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters may be added on later., Naruto and Sasuke have the Rinnegan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: It's been two and a half years since Naruto and Sasuke received the Rinnegan. Now that Naruto has returned from his trip studying with Jiraiya, he and Sasuke get to training on getting stronger for the threat that the Sage of Six Paths told them about.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, many more
Series: The Fox With Special Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Fox with the Rinnegan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I had just about five chapters done, and my laptop got a virus, wiping away those five chapters along with all my other work. So I have to start all over on this. Enjoy this please, and please give any feedback. If there's any mistakes please point them out.

Two and a half years. That’s how long Naruto was away from Konoha, and his family. After the young blond ninja and his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha were met by the Sage of Six Paths, they awoke the next day, with new dojutsus. They both had rinnegans, and they both didn’t know how to use them. So, Jiraiya took Naruto to train across the world. While Sasuke stayed in Konoha to train with Orochimaru. It was emotional on the day that Naruto left. He spent just about the entire week with Kushina and Minato. And on his last day, he spent it with Shikamaru. And when he left, he promised to return when he mastered the Rinnegan.

Sasuke made the same promise to Naruto, and they made a deal. When Naruto returns to Konoha the two will fight and see just who is the strongest. It was a sunny day, the birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly. “Hey watch it!” A few villagers shouted as they were shoved out of the way by a teen. The teen happened to be the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. And he was wearing a more form-fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya, with a T-shirt or mesh armor underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black color showing more prominence than the blue did originally.

On the blond’s ninja’s shoulder was a small fox. It had a silver tail and a deep crimson red fur covering the rest of its body. Naruto jumped up standing on top of a pole overlooking Konoha. “I’m back Konoha!” Naruto shouted with his arms extended out, keeping his grin on his face. Jiraiya rolled his eyes chuckling a bit looking up at the teen. “Pervy Sage I’m going to meet up with my mom and dad. I’ll see you around!” Naruto called out to the Sannin who seemed visibly irritated now.

“I told you to not call me that!” He shouted as a tick appeared on his forehead. Naruto laughed softly jumping down from the pole racing to his house. He wasn’t inside for more than a minute before he was tackled into a hug.

“You’re back!” Kushina shouted happily as she and Minato hugged him. Naruto shouted in shock from being hugged, the fox on his shoulder jumping off so it wasn’t hurt. “Wow, you’ve grown so much,” Kushina chuckled as she and Minato stepped back so they could take in Naruto’s full body. It didn’t take long for them to notice the fox that was sitting at their feet.

“Oh right, don’t freak out,” Naruto sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “So, I was talking with Jiraiya, and I may have given Kurama a body,” Naruto told the two expecting them to be a little shocked and maybe upset. The two looked down at the adorable fox who only seemed to smile at them. As it climbed onto Naruto’s shoulder again it waved.

**“Hello, Yondaime. And Kushina.”** The fox spoke with the same voice as Kurama. This only shocked the parents even further. Neither of them would have thought they’d be seeing this. Kurama had a body and wasn’t trying to destroy Konoha.

“Now, I don’t want either of you two to worry,” Naruto told his parents as he slowly set Kurama on the floor. “He doesn’t have any of his chakra. And his actual body is still sealed inside of me. But this is a way for him to get out and stretch his legs.” Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“And, he isn’t pissed at Konoha?” Minato questioned as if he was considering not yelling at his son for doing this.

**“Why would I be pissed at Konoha? I wasn’t in control of myself when I attacked last time. That was all Madara Uchiha,”** Kurama informed the Fourth Hokage.

“Listen, I’d love to stay here and chat with you guys about this, but the fact is I did it. Kurama has proven himself to me. He doesn’t have any abilities in this body,” Naruto spoke signaling to the fox on the floor. “All he can do is talk. Bye mom, bye dad. Kurama stay here!” Naruto called out as he left the house.

As the blond ninja jumped from roof to roof, he could feel someone, or something following him. It wasn’t clear so Naruto thought it was just him being paranoid. As he was about to land on another roof though, Naruto’s senses went through the roof as he was tackled. Naruto and the mysterious attacker rolled onto the dirt road gaining the attention of the villagers currently in the street.

Naruto quickly got onto his feet, but his posture quickly changed from being one of anger to one of joy when he saw his attacker. It was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. The last remaining Uchiha smirked wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. He complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. On his back was a long sword.

“Huh, should have guessed it was you. Can’t our little match wait until I see my boyfriend?” Naruto chuckled before dodging to the left and jumping back as Sasuke pulled his sword out and began swinging at the blond. “I guess not. But we are not wrecking the village. So follow the leader!” Naruto shouted to the raven-haired boy. Naruto smiles jumping onto a roof and began heading towards a training field.

Sasuke only gave his signature half-smirk as he followed the blond. As they got to the field Sasuke quickly shunshined in front of his best friend. Naruto nearly had a heart-attack not expecting Sasuke to be able to do that. But he still thought quickly and he kicked the Uchiha’s sword out of his hands. Sasuke kicked his feet off of Naruto’s foot and landed on a branch in a tree just above where Naruto landed himself.

“I see you learned some new jutsus,” Naruto called up to his friend. Sasuke nodded slightly before jumping down landing a few feet from the other.

“And I see you learned some new defense techniques,” Sasuke responded looking the blond over. To be honest, Naruto was looking over Sasuke as well. They both were amazed at the changes that had occurred over the last two and a half years. Sasuke slightly squinted his eyes before letting a half-hearted chuckle out. He quickly turned around pulling a kunai out stopping the real blond from getting a hit on him. “Shadow clone, almost got me,” Sasuke said before ducking down and pushing away from him as the shadow clone punched Naruto in the eye, unable to stop itself as it went to hit Sasuke from behind.

Naruto spun around grabbing the clone’s hand. The clone spun around pulling Naruto into the air before throwing him at the raven-haired ninja. Naruto quickly activated his rinnegan, as did Sasuke. Although Sasuke’s Rinnegan eyes caught the blond ninja off guard. Both of Sasuke’s Rinnegan had six total tomoe’s. Three tomoe on its two innermost circles. Naruto managed to push himself to the side in mid-air dodging Sasuke as he brought his sword down. If the blonde ninja were to keep his path aimed at Sasuke, he would have been cut in half.

Naruto slid back a bit as he touched the ground. But before he stopped he launched himself forward. But just as the two friends were about to make contact, they both froze, their fists just mere inches from each other’s faces. “And here I thought seeing me would have been the first thing you do after seeing your parents, and not battle your best friend.” A familiar lazy voice spoke. Upon being released Naruto’s eyes widened smiling over at Shikamaru.

“Shika!” Naruto shouted happily running over to him hugging the brown-haired teen. Shikamaru smiled hugging him back. “I was coming to find you, but Sasuke decided it was time to fight. I swear!” Naruto chuckled sheepishly smiling his trademark smile at his boyfriend.

“I believe you. But still doesn’t mean you aren’t gonna get punished later,” Shikamaru smirked slightly at the blonde. “I’m going to meet up with Choji and Ino. We have a mission today, but I will see you when I get back,” Shikamaru told the blond kissing his cheek. After Shikamaru left, Naruto turned to Sasuke who was putting his sword back into its sheath.

“Where are you going? Aren’t we still sparring?” Naruto asked crossing his arms as his hips tipped to the right as he stood.

“I would, but Orochimaru is still helping me with the rinnegan. And he’s helping me control my anger.” Sasuke sighed looking at the blond ninja. “He knows of Itachi and he’s been teaching me that it’s not okay to let anger control my choices and actions,” Sasuke informed Naruto.

“Ah, well have fun with your anger management.” Naruto waved bye to him. As Naruto went to walk back home, he froze looking around. He could feel as if someone was watching him. The blond quickly jumped into the air as a black and white tiger charged at him. Not getting a chance to take a look at the tiger, Naruto jumped to the side as a large black and white bird flew at the ninja. It knocked him out of the tree and when he hit the ground, the tiger snarled lunging at the boy.

Naruto spun around getting up to his feet quickly making his hand signs. “Rasengan!” The blond shouted, hitting the tiger causing it to explode, covering Naruto in what he thought felt like ink. Naruto shook himself a bit getting all the ink off of him before jumping out of the way. The bird from earlier dove straight down and almost got him. As the blond was getting ready to create another Rasengan, the bird melted onto the ground and just behind where it was stood a man who had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps.

“Naruto Uzumaki, so nice to meet you finally,” The stranger spoke with a disingenuous unemotional smile. “My name is Sai, your new guard,” Sai spoke and Naruto’s eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped to the floor.


End file.
